jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Dream mode
as he appears in all six dream levels. From left to right, top to bottom: Neo (I), Sir William Wallace, Gimli, Indiana Jones, Neo (II), and Gandalf.]] Dream mode is a collection of quick time event-based minigames featured in Daxter. You can select one out of six dream levels by traveling to a bed in the locker room of the Kridder Ridder shop. Available levels depend on the number of Precursor orbs collected, starting from 1 and up to 500 for the final dream. Once inside, Daxter will re-enact a scene or setting from a popular movie, with other characters from the ''Jak and Daxter'' series filling in as enemies. Completed levels reward the player with new moves for Daxter and his electric bug swatter, as well as health upgrades. Attempting a level for a second time and achieving gold grants you a website code which is used to unlock wallpapers and other goodies at the [http://www.dudlyboys.com/daxter/ official Daxter website]. The last dream does not reward a code but instead unlocks pants, identical to those from Jak 3. How to play Each level has a slightly different style of gameplay to it, increasing in difficulty with each dream. The basis is that you have to press one of the face buttons (and D-pad buttons in later levels) in time to kill an approaching enemy or else suffer damage. Once all health is gone, you will forcefully wake up and gain medals depending on your score. In later dreams, you also have to use the D-pad to position yourself to properly, dispatch enemies, or dodge environmental dangers. Especially later on, you will have to execute longer and more advanced button combinations, such as sliding from left to up to right on the D-pad. Levels ''The Matrix'' 1 The Matrix 1 dream is the first available level and the only non-optional one, available directly after completing Breezy Valley for the first time. Daxter plays "Neo" who has to fight against a large number of "Agent Smiths", portrayed by Gol Acheron. ''Braveheart'' The second dream is Braveheart with Daxter as "Sir William Wallace" and Gol again as a number of warriors, similar to the first dream. The Gols are slightly faster, and there is a difficult one in particular that comes directly from the left. ''The Lord of the Rings'' 1 The third dream is based upon The Lord of the Rings and features Daxter as "Gimli" during the siege of "Helm's Deep" from The Two Towers. The "uruk-hai" are lurker-like monsters climbing up ladders. Daxter has to defend four of such ladders and has to switch between each of the four to kill the enemies climbing up. Enemies vary in speed, and missing the correct ladder in time presents the most danger here. ''Indiana Jones'' In this level, Daxter plays as "Indiana Jones" and has to fight spiders and snakes. Similar to the previous dream, you must position yourself in one of three paths to kill the encroaching enemies. Unique to this dream level is the added danger of a giant rolling boulder that rolls along either the left and middle or middle and right paths. Being hit by it instantly ends the dream. This level is also unique due to the extra Precursor orb you receive at the end after completing the gold medal goal. This orb is the 1001th and last orb in the game. Aside from the orb, you also receive the Indiana Jones hat as an item to wear. ''The Matrix'' 2 The second Matrix dream is based upon the first movie in the series. Daxter is Neo once again and the Farmer plays "Morpheus" during a training session. The Farmer will attack you with his staff, requiring you to press D-pad buttons in time to dodge each attack, followed by a quick combo with the face buttons to execute a counter-attack. Note that the first time, the Farmer will have a health bar, though he won't afterwards. ''The Lord of the Rings'' 2 The final and most difficult dream pits Daxter as "Gandalf" against the "balrog", being played by a giant flaming Precursor robot in the mines of "Moria" during The Fellowship of the Ring. The first phase features the robot executing a number of four possible attacks, each of which Daxter has to block and cancel out using magic. Eventually, you gain a short window to execute a magical attack with a very long combination of button presses, including the newly introduced slides. After this, it repeats with the robot's attacks getting faster and longer the more its health deteriorates. Like The Matrix 2 dream, the robot has a health bar the first time but lasts indefinitely in subsequent attempts. Category:Minigames